Panda's Birthday/Transcript
---- Scene: The Bear's house. Panda is dancing along to a Monsta X dance practice video. ---- Grizz: Happy Birthday, Pan-Man! noisemaker Hey, bro. I hope you're ready for your super-special birthday gift signed by your favorite band. Panda: What?! No way! Oh, you guys are the best. giggles Oh, man. You shouldn't have. Wait. What? "Monsta S?" metal riff plays Grizz: chuckles Yeah. Pretty great, huh? Pretty great? Panda: Grizz, it's Monsta X! X, not Monsta S. This is the completely wrong band. metal riff plays Grizz: Are you sure? Panda: Yeah. Of course, I'm sure. I know everything about Monsta X. Is that a thing the band does? Grizz: No, just me. I'm just trying to make it a thing. Panda: Oh, let me show you how cool they are. This has all the info about the guys. Look. These are the members. This is Shownu, the leader of the group, Wonho, he likes to work out, Minhyuk, he's a puppy. Kihyun is a clean freak. It's so hilarious. Everyone says Hyungwon looks like a turtle, but I think he's more of a frog guy. Then we got Jooheon, the hip-hop king, and last but not least, I.M, the baby and lone wolf of the group, and that's the gang. Boom, Monsta X. Gah, these boys are amazing. Grizz: Uh, yeah, man. They seem really cool. Panda: Ugh, well, it still doesn't make my birthday any less of a drag. Grizz: What? Panda, why? Panda: Ugh, none of my K-pop friends could make it to this party, and you guys got me the poster for the wrong band, and Monsta X is in town right now for their last US concert, (Crying) but it's all sold out! Sighs It's just like my last birthday. Sobbing Grizz: Bro, what do we do? twinkling Huh? I.M: Whispers Find us. Grizz: That's it! If the band is in town, why don't we track them down so you can meet them? That'd be pretty cool, right? Panda: Yeah. Grizz: I mean, that sounds pretty cool. Panda: Do you think it's possible? Ice Bear: Done. Panda: Huh? Ice Bear: Ice Bear found the boys. ???: What? ???: Huh? Grizz: Whoa. Great job, little bro. What is this website, anyway? ???: Let's boogie. ???: Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Oh, come on, come on. ???: Let's go. ???: Let's go! Grizz: Whoo-hoo! Let's go see Monsta S! I mean X! ---- Scene: The Hotel. A horde of Monbebes is waiting for Monsta X at the front door. ---- Fans: "Monsta X" Grizz: Whoa. I guess a lot of people figured out where they were staying. Panda: How are we even gonna get in there? Grizz: Hmm... Hey, little bro, you got my bag of costumes? Ice Bear: Always. Grizz: evilly Girl with Glasses: Monsta X! Screams Bodyguard 1: Man, these fans would do anything to get in there. Bodyguard 2: Tell me about it. Grizz: Excuse me, coming through. Uh, hi. It's me, a normal bellhop, just delivering some luggage because I work here. Bodyguards: Right this way, sir! Grizz: Thank you, gentlemen. ---- Scene: Inside the hotel. ---- Grizz: Whoa! This is high-class. We did it, boys. We got in. Now, to find... Huh? Bellhop: Doo, doo. Going up. Ting! bell dings Grizz: Our ticket in. Uh, uh, hey, wait! Hold that elevator. Oof. Grunts Bellhop: Hey. You must be the guy that replaced Richard. Got any good tips lately? Grizz: Tips? Uh, not yet. This is my first delivery. Bellhop: chuckles What? Bro, you got to get on that. Tips are my life. That's why I'm delivering bags to Monsta X. Yup. I'm about to get the biggest tip in bellhop history, and it's all mine. Good thing Richard isn't here to stick his greedy hands into my tip jar. Grizz: Monsta X's key There it is. Bellhop:'''I might be able to buy my own island and retire with all that tip money. '''Panda: (Sneezes) Bellhop: Aah! What was that? You trying to steal my tips? Growls Grizz: Me? Oh, no, no, no, sir. I would never. Please don't hurt me. Bellhop: Laughs Dude, I'm just messing with you. You're cool. I know you wouldn't try to steal my tips, not after we lost Richard, right, new guy? bell dings Ah, this is me. bellhop walks off to Monsta X's suite, with Grizz following him Bellhop: Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo, tips, tips, tips, tips. La, la, la Tip-eroo, tip-eray, tips, tips, tips! Humming Grizz: Panting Uh, hey, man, uh, oh! Oh, hey, over there. Looks like one of the bellhops dropped their tip. Bellhop: Tips?! What?! Where?! Back off! I found it first! Out of my way! Grizz: Better hurry up and get it. Laughs Bellhop: Grunts Hey! You're trying to steal my tips. Grizz: Aah! Good luck, bros! (Grizz throws the two briefcases to the room. Panda's briefcase opens and Panda is thrown out the window.) Panda: from the window Ahh! Help! Somebody help me! Girl with Glasses: Oh, hi, are you here to see Monsta X too? Panda: Somebody get me up! Ice Bear: the briefcase Ice Bear stuck. door opens. Monsta X's "Hero" starts playing. Monsta X enters their room dancing Jooheon: Five-minute break? Monsta X: Yeah! ???: It's break time! ???: Hey guys, no running! ???: Korean ???: It's moving. Ice Bear: Grrrr.... Bear breaks out of the briefcase. Monsta X gasps in fear Ice Bear: Uhh... Annyeong. Ice Bear looking for Monsta X. Monsta X: Monsta... X? Dul, set! Hoo! Monsta X! Annyeong-haseyo, Monsta X imnida. Ice Bear: Annyeonghaseyo. Ice Bear imnida. Kihyun: Cool, so, you're like a polar bear? Ice Bear's arm Ice Bear: No, Ice Bear. Minhyuk: Ice Bear's ears Wow, so cute! giggles Ice Bear: Hajimaseyo. Ice Bear is Ice Bear. Shownu: People call me a polar bear. Ice Bear: Okay. Jooheon: Hey, welcome to our hotel suite! I.M: ''' Yeah, welcome. You here with anybody? '''Ice Bear: Uh, Ice Bear was with Panda. Panda: Ooh, come on, Panda, pull yourself up. Wonho: Really? Did you say a Panda Bear? Whoa. That's crazy. Panda: Wonho, is that you? Wonho: Is he here? the window Panda: falls Aaah! Ice Bear: Ice Bear thought he was here. Ice Bear confused. Wonho: Hey. Gwen cha nah. Guk jung ma. Hyungwon: Yeah, chill with us. Jooheon: It's cool. is still being chased by the bellhop. Grizz: Panting You got to chill out, bro. I don't have your money! Bellhop: That's what Richard used to say! Grizz: I'm not Richard! Bellhop: Come back here, Richard! Grunting ---- Scene: Outside the hotel, Panda is still hanging from the window. ---- Panda: Ah! Why do I always fall off buildings? Man: It's not so bad once you get used to it. Panda: Wait, what the... Who are you? Look, please leave me alone. I'm trying not to fa-Aaaah! ---- Scene: Inside the hotel. Monsta X is hanging out with Ice Bear. ---- Hyungwon: Laughs Hey, you're alright, man. You're a cool guy. Jooheon: Yeah. We don't meet many fans this relaxed. Ice Bear: Ice Bear is glad to meet Monsta X, but Ice Bear would like for Monsta X to meet brother Panda. Hyungwon: Well, we'd love to, but we've got to go. Ice Bear: Uh, wait. Kihyun: Maybe next time. Minhyuk: Bye, Polar Bear. Ice Bear: Ice Bear. Um... gajimaseyo. Don't go. Monbebe 1: Don't go, Monsta X! We love you! shouting indistinctly Monbebe 2: We love you, Monsta X! All: We love you, Monsta X! Monsta X: Mwah! We love you too. glass window starts cracking Ice Bear: We should leave. Monsta X: Bye. Bear and Monsta X exit the suite. ???: Run for it! screaming. Elevator bell dings. Ice Bear: This way. enter the elevator. Monsta X's "???" starts playing. Monsta X: Hey! Wow. start dancing bell dings Jooheon: Laughs This is wild. Monbebe 1: Don't let them escape! continue screaming and chasing Monsta X. Ice Bear and Monsta X bump into Grizz Grizz: Panting Whoa, bro. Is that Monsta X? Monsta X: Annyeonghaseyo. Grizz: Uh, annyeonghaseyo. Bro, where's Panda? Ice Bear: No time, crazy fans. Grizz: Uh, wow, okay. Uh, um, quick, everyone hop on. Bear and Monsta X ride the hotel cart. Panda looks at them through the window. Panda: Aaah! Oof. Whew. Safe again. Huh? Grizz? Little... little bro? And Monsta X?! Take me with you! Grizz: Okay, we're almost there. Look, the lobby exit! Ice Bear, and Monsta X knock the hotel door open with the cart manage to escape. Grizz: We made it! Bellhop: Not so fast, Richard. Grizz: Oh, no. Bellhop: I won't let you get away! Monbebes are crowding Monsta X's bus. They see them Monbebe 3: Whooo! Ah! It's Monsta X! We won't let you get away! All: Oh, no! knock the bellhop down, screaming. They start to approach Monsta X. I.M: Calm down, everyone. Be cool. Panda: What's going on down there? hand starts slipping Ah! Uh, oh, no, no, I'm slipping again! Oh, curse my sweaty panda hands! Aaaah! falls All: Huh? falls on top of the Monbebes. The screen cuts to black Panda: Ow! groaning Panda: Ugh. I can't feel my body. Grizz: Ah! Panda, you did it! bus horn honks, and the bus departs. Fans chase the bus screaming Music Grizz: Well, they're finally on the bus. Panda: Groans Did I... did I miss Monsta X? Grizz: Yeah. Sorry, Pan Pan. We tried our best. Wonho: Psst. Grizz: Huh? X comes out from behind the bush Wonho: Are they all gone? Grizz: Monsta X?! What? Weren't you guys on the bus? I.M.: Oh, that was just a decoy bus. Shownu: We have, like, five buses. Grizz: Oh, my gosh. This is perfect. Everyone, this is Panda. He's a huge fan, and it's his birthday today. Jooheon: Happy birthday, Panda! Wonho: Yo, happy birthday! Hyungwon: Happy birthday, dude. Panda: Dude, oh, my gosh! Okay, be cool, Panda. deeply Hi. Bellhop: crawling Tips! Ugh! I delivered your bags. I want my tips! Jooheon: a breakdance move and gives the bellhop his headband Huh! Here you go, dude! Bellhop: I'll take it! the headband on. Exits the scene Mm, yeah. I'm gonna sell it. Panda: Oh, my gosh. You guys are so nice! Jooheon: It's no big deal. Panda: Yeah, but you didn't have to, and you did! Grizz: Hey, Panda, why don't you show them that thing you made up? Panda: Oh, that? No. No, no way. No, I could never do that. No. Grizz: Come on, buddy. Jooheon: Let's see it. Monsta X: Yeah, show us! Show us! Panda: Oh. Uh, okay, okay, fine. deeply, clears throat. He does his special sign Monsta X! Monsta X: Hey! All: the sign Monsta X! X's "Beautiful" starts playing, starring the Bears ---- THE END. ---- Category:Season 4 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:A to Z Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts